Lavalval Judgment Lord (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Crowned with the title of "Lord", he is the first-class warrior who united the combat-oriented "Laval" tribe. By his orders and directions, many of the vigorous, energetic, and reckless members of the "Laval" are able to fight in an organized fashion. ---- Saving Throws Str +4, Dex +6, Con +4, Int +6, Wis +6 Skills Athletics +7, Acrobatics +9, Arcana +9, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation+10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +7,Survival+7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities poison, cold, fire, lightning Condition Immunities deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 60 ft., passive Perception 10 Languages all; Challenge 30 (155000 XP) ---- Berserk. Whenever starts its turn with 400 hit points or fewer, roll a d20. On a 6 or higher, goes berserk. On each of its turns while berserk, the Laval attacks the nearest creature it can see. If no creature is near enough to move to and attack, attacks an object, with preference for an object smaller than itself. Once goes berserk, it continues to do so until it is destroyed or regains all its hit points. Magic Resistance. Laval has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Legendary Resistance (5/Day). If fails a saving throw, can choose to succeed instead. Brute. A melee weapon deals one extra die of its damage when the hits with it (included in the attack). Mutate The Laval will lay still for 1d12 rounds after being defeated. After the 1d12 rounds have ended, it will have mutated into it's second form ACTIONS Multiattack. The Laval makes four Eldritch Firestorm attacks. Eldritch Firestorm. Ranged Spell Attack: +15 to hit, range 120 ft., one creature. Hit: 14 (4d8) force damage and 14 (4d10) necrotic damage. Smother. smothers a Medium or smaller creature grappled by it. The smothered target is restrained, and unable to breathe, and it must succeed on a DC 20 Constitution saving throw at the start of each turns or take 22 (6d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage. If moves, the smothered target moves with it. can have only one creature smothered at a time. Molten Core (Recharge 2). Lavals makes ten Eldritch Bolt attacks against the same target and can take the Dash action as a bonus action. Laval Explosion. When takes damage for the first time, it creates a synthetic, glowing bead of fire energy as a reaction. When Laval drops to 0 hit points, the bead detonates in an explosion of flame that spreads around corners. Each creature in a 15-foot-radius sphere centered on that point must make a DC 20 Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes fire damage equal to the total accumulated damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The explosion’s base damage is 3d6. If at the end of the Laval's turn the bead has not yet detonated, the damage increases by 6d6. The fire damages objects in the area and ignites flammable objects that aren’t being worn or carried. Frightful Presence. Each creature of his choice that is within 120 feet of him and aware of it must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the his Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Laval Searing Fire Irus (Recharge 6). The Laval can cast the Disintegrate spell through its eyes. A creature targeted within 60ft by this effect must make a Dexterity saving throw (DC 21). LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Lavalval Judgment Lord can take 4 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Lavalval Judgment Lord regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Move. moves up to half its speed. Molten Core Regeneration (Costs 3 Actions). The Laval can regains 50 hit points at the start of its turn. This feature does not activate if the Laval is incapacitated. |}